


It’s Time

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Smut, clock sex I’m so sorry, no beta we die like men, this is officially the worst thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: six’s face got turned into a clock he feels insecure Colin makes him feel better-THIS IS THE WORST THING EVER
Relationships: Sixth Doctor/Colin Baker
Kudos: 3





	It’s Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notveryhandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notveryhandy/gifts).



> *sobbing*

The next time Colin saw the Doctor, the Time Lord’s face was a clock and his belly had expanded to make room for their child.  
The Doctor couldn’t speak, so typed to talk to Colin.

“How did this happen?”  
Colin asked amusedly, gesturing to his clock face.  
`chemical`  
Typed his other half. His frustration and embarrassment was nearly palpable.  
“Well, I think you look very handsome  
despite the fact that your face is now a clock.”  
Colin smiled and stroked the shiny glass surface.  
`would you still fuck me?`  
The Doctor looked insecure and anxious, but the actor gripped his hand reassuring.  
“Of course I would, my love.”  
A smirk graced his features and he began unzipping his trousers.  
“In fact...”  
Ticking faster, the Doctor sat down and listened for instructions from Colin like a good bottom.  
Colin paused at a voice in his mind, a soft whisper of ‘I hate myself’, and tutted.  
“Now, why would you do that? You are perfect, no matter what you look like, Doctor.”  
Trousers now fully off, he sat in his lover’s lap and kissed his cold, flat face. He could feel the Doctor’s cock getting hard under his arse and grinned before licking the glass and leaving a stripe of saliva on it.

Without warning, the Doctor wrapped a hand around his dick and he bucked his hips. Groaning, Colin carefully removed the glass and placed it on the table behind him. He reached in and moved the clock hands seductively.

The Time Lords’s leg jerked up and Colin starting winding faster. He was getting harder under him, and Colin knew all this winding him up would end their fun all too soon.

He picked up his doppelgänger by the hips and turned him around roughly. With little effort, unlike the last time, Colin pushed the Doctor’s striped pants to the floor. He jacked off for a bit until he was ready and thrust into the Doctor. *Oh, god!* shouted the Doctor telepathically, and Colin thrust faster. 

Thick, white cum spurted out from his lover, and the actor was quick to follow. Pulling out, he watched in awe as the Doctor’s face turned back into flesh.

“Thank you, Colin. That was just what I-“  
His own gasp cut him off.  
“The baby! The baby is kicking!”

Colin put a gentle hand on his belly and felt the child softly kicking. He smiled.  
“Perhaps our fantastic sex woke them up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry


End file.
